Redención
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Titulo anterior "Del árbol podrido nacen brotes sanos" Sirius cayó en un profundo agujero desde el momento en murieron los Potter. Habia traicionado a sus amigos y a los Tonks. Una vez fuera de Azkaban, se iba a redimir, protegería a su ahijado, no fallaría a Remus y recuperaría a la única familia que no le dio la espalda. 1977/1996 OdF. Canon Universo Alternativo. Sirius NO muere.
1. Chapter 1 Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Nota de autor: He tenido que volver a subir esta historia al misteriosamente desaparecer y no poder editarla. **

**Empieza en el año 1977 y seguirá los acontecimientos de la Orden del Fénix. Siempre he querido,saber, profundizar en la relación entre Sirius/Andrómeda/Nymphadora antes y después de Azkaban. En esta linea del tiempo, Sirius NO MORIRÁ.**

**Va a ser el primer fic pensado como largo, no se cuantos capítulos van a salir, como tampoco tengo un ritmo de actualización.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las cartas sobre la mesa**

**Diciembre 1977**

Fleamont Potter estaba sentado en una butaca, en la biblioteca de su casa, mientras se fumaba una pipa. Leía tranquilamente el último ensayo sobre pociones curativas que le había pasado un antiguo colega. Escuchó unas risas estruendosas. Negó con la cabeza. Dejó el libro y la pipa sobre la mesita auxiliar y salió al pasillo.

\- ¡James! ¡Sirius! No seáis tan escandalosos –dos muchachos con la cara colorada de la risa aparecieron.

\- Lo siento papá. Es que…es que Remus nos ha contestado a la carta de Peter y… –James Potter volvió a estallar a carcajada limpia. Sirius se tapaba la boca.

\- Remus tiene a veces un sentido del humor bastante acido –Sirius, releía la carta que llevaba en la mano, entre risas.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, bajar la voz. Euphemia no se encuentra bien – observó a su hijo y a su mejor amigo – ¿Cómo es que no os habéis quedado en Hogwarts?

\- Ni Remus ni Peter se iban a quedar. Y el castillo sin los cuatro juntos, no es lo mismo… –Fleamont ladeo la cabeza mirando a su hijo.

\- Esa es una razón de mucho peso para nosotros. En mi caso, además, mi prima Andrómeda me ha invitado el día de Navidad a comer y a pasar el día con su familia.

\- Bueno, bueno, vosotros sabréis. Repito, no hagáis tanto ruido ¿de acuerdo? – los muchachos asintieron y se marcharon, dejando a Fleamont saboreando mentalmente la pipa que iba seguir fumando.

James entró a su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una snitch. La lanzó hacia al techo y en seguida al notar estar en el aire, desplegó sus alas. James la observaba como sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza mientras él estaba tumbado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- No había pensado en que son nuestras últimas Navidades siendo aún estudiantes de Hogwarts – James no apartaba la vista de la snitch.

Sirius retiró la silla del escritorio y se sentó. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y miró a su mejor amigo, su hermano, por un momento. Se volvió hacia el escritorio y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Mojó la pluma en tinta dispuesto a contestar a Remus.

\- Prefería no hacerlo, ya sabes, ignorarlo un poco. Solo nos quedan unos meses hasta que nos demos de bruces con la realidad… – James escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel

\- Yo ya lo hice ¿recuerdas? Vivo contigo – Sirius había decidido cortar de raíz respecto a su familia. Un día se marchó para no volver – Aun así, ahora mismo pienso disfrutar lo que pueda – Sirius releía la carta mientras sonreía – ¿Crees que la definición de Peter como _pequeño lameculos huidizo _complementa a todo lo dicho por Remus?

* * *

Sirius se miraba en el espejo de su habitación. Colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y se dirigió a la cama donde tenía encima dos jerséis. Uno liso y otro de cuadros. Los miró detenidamente. Al final no se decantó por ninguno. Abrió el armario y sacó un chaleco negro. Se lo puso y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Venga Sirius, deja ya de mirarte ¡si estás muy guapo! –James se había asomado por la puerta. Esquivó ágilmente un cojín –inténtalo de nuevo, ya sabes, mis grandes reflejos de Quidd… – el libro de Historia de la Magia se estampó en su cara, tirándole las gafas – ¡Capullo! ¡Me has roto las gafas!

\- Eso te pasa por ser un bocazas gilipollas. Por eso Evans pasa de ti – le dio un guiño a su propio reflejo. Se agachó y metió la mano debajo de la cama. Sacó una bolsa con los regalos que había comprado para Andrómeda.

\- Bueno ahora al menos tenemos conversaciones civilizadas. La cosa ha mejorado – dijo James recogiendo una de las patillas de sus gafas.

Sirius se puso la capa de viaje y salió de la habitación, mientras su amigo lanzaba un reparo a sus gafas y le siguió.

\- ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? – James cogió un tarro de encima de la chimenea.

\- Supongo que lo normal que se hace en una comida de Navidad, Cornamenta.

Parándose delante de la chimenea, Sirius se terminó de colocar bien la capa. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu del tarro que le ofrecía James y se metió dentro.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad James! Felicita a tus padres por mí.

\- ¡Pásalo bien Canuto! – Sirius desapareció entre un montón de llamas verdes.

* * *

\- ¡Nymphadora! ¡Que bajes, eh dicho! – Andrómeda Tonks estaba al inició de las escaleras mirando dirección al cuarto de su hija.

\- ¡Ya voy! –dijo una voz infantil. Salió de su cuarto dando saltitos.

\- ¡Vamos! Sirius está a punto de llegar a… ¡Hija! ¿No te puedes poner un color de pelo normal? –Andrómeda se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- ¡Déjala Dromeda! Le queda muy bien – Ted Tonks sonreía abiertamente. Su sonrisa franca y su cabello rubio le hacían parecer un niño travieso – ¿A que si Dora? – se agachó con los brazos abiertos. La niña llego corriendo y se tiró a los brazos de su padre.

\- El pelo rosa me gusta…

\- Di que sí cariño –Ted le dio un beso.

\- Bueno, que remedio – la niña se fue dirección al salón. Andrómeda la siguió con la mirada. Cuando desapareció de vista se volvió a Ted – Y tú, deja de alentarla Ted. La consientes demasiado.

\- Nuestra hija tiene un don maravilloso Dromeda ¡Déjala que lo use! –Ted cruzo los brazos.

\- ¡Me parece bien! Pero hoy podía ir un poquito más formal.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo viene a comer Sirius. No es una fiesta de la alta sociedad, Dromeda. Además, tiene cuatro años –Ted la abrazó. Sabía que Andrómeda podía ser a veces un poco estricta, así la habían educado en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

\- Quiero que todo salga perfecto. Sirius es la única familia que tengo. Siempre hago como que no me importa el rechazo, pero…

\- Lo hace – dijo Ted – Pero es normal, Dromeda. No dejan de ser tus padres, tus hermanas. Es un sentimiento humano. Y eso demuestra la gran persona que eres.

\- Da igual – Andrómeda se frotó el ojo – Tengo más que suficiente con vosotros – se inclinó un poco y le besó.

La chimenea se encendió. Grandes llamas verdes aparecieron. La pareja se dio la vuelta. Sirius Black salió de ella elegantemente.

\- ¡Andrómeda! –Sirius abrió los brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Qué alegría verte! – abrazó a su primo con fuerza. Lo apartó brevemente y le miró. Su pelo negro caía en una media melena con una gracia innata. Las facciones aristocráticas y suaves. Y unos picaros ojos grises –Tan guapo como siempre.

\- Si, bueno, es de lo poco que puedo dar gracias por apellidarme Black… ¡Ted!

\- Hola muchacho –se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos –me alegro de verte.

Un torbellino de color rosa apareció zumbando por el salón – ¡Siriuaaaah! –la niña tropezó con la alfombra y dio de bruces con el suelo.

\- ¡Nymphadora! Quieres tener más cuidado, cielo. A ver, mírame –Andrómeda se puso de rodillas en el suelo y le cogió la cara. Tenía la nariz colorada.

\- ¡Duele! –se le habían saltado las lágrimas.

\- Eso se te pasa en nada Nymphadora. Eres una niña grande ¿no? –Sirius se había acercado a ellas. La niña se levantó corriendo, como si el dolor se le hubiera ido por arte de magia.

\- ¡Sirius! –se lanzó a sus brazos. El la levantó en volandas y le dio un sonoro beso.

\- ¿Cómo está mi metamorfomaga favorita? – la pequeña tenia los mismos ojos pillos que él. Aunque los de la niña eran oscuros – Oye, me gusta tu pelo.

\- ¡A que sí! A mamá no… ¡Mira lo que se hacer! –frunció mucho las cejas y cerró los ojos. Su naricita parecía que empezaba a cambiar, pero se quedó en intento –¡Ahhhh! ¡Me duele! No te lo puedo enseñar –miraba triste a su primo.

\- No pasa nada. Otro día me lo enseñas ¿sí? –la dejó en el suelo. Cogió la bolsa con los regalos y se la dio a Ted. Se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero.

\- Vamos, ir a la mesa, que la comida está casi lista –indicó Andrómeda.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde una gran mesa se encontraba ya preparada. La vajilla relucía. Había largas velas encendidas rodeadas de adornos navideños. Sirius ayudó a Nymphadora a sentarse. Las bandejas de comida llegaron levitando delante de Andrómeda. Empezaron a servir la comida.

Sirius observaba como su prima iba llenando el plato de su hija con un poco del pavo relleno y brócoli. Se giró hacia la pequeña, quien no apartaba la vista de él mientras se metía el tenedor en la boca. Entonces con un gesto rápido, Sirius le sacó la lengua y desvío la mirada. Volvió a mirar hacia Nymphadora, ella sonrió y abrió la boca enseñando toda la comida.

\- Nymphadora, la boca cerrada mientras se come. Te lo he dicho muchas veces – su madre la miraba mientras intentaba cortar el pavo.

\- Deja Dromeda, ya lo hago yo – Ted se levantó, con los cuchillos en la mano. Podía hacerlo con magia, pero, como mago hijo de muggles, le gustaba hacerlo así. Le recordaba a las Navidades cuando era un niño.

Sirius miró a la niña con expresión ganadora. Ella entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín con la boca, mientras se recostaba contra la silla, moviendo el tenedor. Sirius agrandó aún más la sonrisa haciendo que Nymphadora pinchará de golpe el pavo. La niña tenía genio, y era algo que le gustaba a Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo te va el curso Sirius? Es el último, ¿no? –Andrómeda servía guisantes desde un gran cuenco.

\- Si. El último. Parece mentira. Voy a extrañar Hogwarts. Han sido los mejores años de mi vida y he vivido muchas experiencias en ese castillo. Algunas, ni te las imaginarias – su prima le observó con una ceja levantada.

\- Sé que tú y tus amigos tenéis fama de bromistas…

\- Más que eso. Dumbledore ha intentado por todos los medios frenarnos – en su cara se dibujó un gesto arrogante – Primero nombrando a Remus como prefecto, algo lógico, dentro de lo que cabe, y no obtuvo los resultados esperados. Pero este año, definitivamente a empezado a chochear.

Ted soltó una carcajada y su hija lo imitó –¿Por qué dices eso, Sirius? No me imaginó a alguien más cuerdo que Dumbledore.

\- Nombró a James, Premio Anual… ¡James! ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el viejete chiflado sabía lo que hacía –se llevó el tenedor a la boca – Lily Evans es el otro Premio Anual. Entre unas cosas y otras, James ha cambiado – dio un sorbo de su copa de vino y se limpió con la servilleta – Para mí no dejará nunca de ser mi inmaduro cuatro ojos.

\- Lily es la chica que le gusta… –Andrómeda miró a Ted.

\- Lleva siete años loco por Evans. Pero ella pasaba de su fea cara, hasta ahora – sonrió maliciosamente recordando todos los intentos fallidos de su amigo por conquistar a la pelirroja.

\- Si realmente están destinados a estar juntos, lo estarán – Ted le pasó una mano por debajo de la mesa a su esposa. Está le miró tiernamente. Sirius los observaba cuidadosamente.

\- Oye Andrómeda ¿has tenido noticias de alguno de los miembros más selectos de nuestra querida familia? – su prima se revolvió en su asiento. No tenía ganas de sacar el tema de los Black en la comida de Navidad.

\- Sé que, Narcisa se ha casado con Lucius Malfoy, pero poco más. Y espero que siga así. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos – miró de reojo a Ted – ya sabemos cómo piensan…

\- Y con quiénes se relacionan. Malfoy ha dejado bastantes amiguitos en Hogwarts que en cuanto puedan, lucirán un bonito tatuaje en el antebrazo. Incluido el idiota de mi hermano – Sirius hablaba amargamente.

\- Regulus no es mal chico Sirius, pero…

\- Pero se ha dejado influenciar por mis padres, por Bellatrix… Pronto será un mortifago más.

\- ¿Qué es un mor…morfilago? – Nymphadora los miraba a todos curiosa.

\- Son magos tenebrosos, así es como se hacen llamar, los muy idiotas – Sirius vio la incertidumbre en la cara de la niña – Ellos son magos malos, les gusta hacer daño a los demás. Toda nuestra familia es…

\- ¡Ya basta Sirius! No sigas por ahí – Andrómeda se levantó de la silla – Nymphadora es muy pequeña para estar metida en esta estúpida guerra a la que nos ha conducido la familia Black – se volvió a sentar, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. La pequeña no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando – No quiero que le pase nada…

\- Tienes razón, prima. Lo siento. Yo adoró a esta pequeña revoltosa – estiró el brazo hacia ella y le hizo cosquillas – Mientras viva, no dejaré que le hagan nada malo. Te lo prometo – Sirius miró con determinación a Andrómeda y Ted. Esté, no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

\- Lo sabemos, Sirius, lo sabemos – Ted Tonks miraba con orgullo al díscolo y rebelde primo de su esposa.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, solo roto por el sonido de los cubiertos y las quejas de la niña con el brócoli.

\- ¡Oye Nymphadora! Si te comes todo el brócoli, podrás abrir algunas Ranas de Chocolate después. Tengo un pequeño alijo que "tomé prestado" de cierto lunático – Sirius le ofreció la mano a la niña con un gesto muy cómico. La niña se la estrechó y empezó a devorar el brócoli como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

La familia Tonks y Sirius caminaban alegremente por el Callejón Diagon. El día de Navidad siempre estaba repleto de gente. Los comercios estaban engalanados para la ocasión. Había árboles en la entrada de cada comercio, coros cantando villancicos… Un ambiente festivo y familiar.

Nymphadora no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Iba delante de sus padres, de la mano de Sirius. Este de vez en cuando se giraba y veía a Ted y Andrómeda, agarrados del brazo, muy cariñosos y sonrientes. Él sonrió para sí mismo.

Había muchas familias con niños que paseaban entre el jolgorio de las lechuzas, con muchos paquetes encima. Una bruja llevaba su puestecillo ambulante por todo el callejón, anunciando sus productos. Vendía flores, algunas de lo más extrañas, pequeños ramitos de raíces y botes con semillas de distintas plantas. Nymphadora se puso el pelo de color burdeos, igual que una de las flores.

La bruja se sorprendió enormemente. Acto seguido, cogió esa misma flor y se la tendió a la niña. Nymphadora en seguida cogió la planta y se la enseñó a Andrómeda. Ella se la quiso pagar a la comerciante, pero la bruja se negó.

Siguieron recorriendo el callejón, lentamente para poder apreciarlo todo. Sirius casi se cae cuando tres duendes vestidos con pequeñas levitas y unos saquitos se cruzaron entre sí, enredándose con las piernas de él. Lo miraron de una forma un tanto arrogante y continuaron su camino.

\- Apestosos duendes – Sirius no tenía nada en contra de ningún otro ser, (a no ser que fuera Kreacher, el elfo de sus padres) pero a los duendes no los soportaba.

\- Quiero ver los juguetes – la niña tiraba de Sirius insistentemente.

\- Primero vamos a ir a Flourish y Blotts a comprar unos libros ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo su madre.

\- Hay una nueva guía sobre el uso deportivo de las escobas. Por lo visto han cambiado algunas normas y la aerodinámica. Eso va a crear más competencia. Y así tendremos más modelos de escobas voladoras – Ted sonreía.

\- Seguro que James ya tiene ese libro – murmuró Sirius – es un apasionado del Quidditch.

\- Nunca entenderé ese juego. Me parece tan aburrido – Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Los mejores son los Murcegalos de Balicastle! – Nymphadora miraba a su padre.

\- Se llaman Murciélagos de Ballycastle, Dora. Y si, son el mejor equipo de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña – Ted levantó la palma de la mano y su hija chocó los cinco.

Se dirigieron a la librería, todavía discutiendo sobre las cualidades del Quidditch. Habían llegado a la tienda e iban a abrir la puerta para entrar cuando en ese mismo momento salía alguien de ella. Chocaron y varios libros acabaron en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, no estaba pendiente…

Sirius reconoció enseguida la voz. Se asomó detrás de Ted – ¿Remus? – un muchacho alto, algo pálido y de pelo castaño claro se levantó con los libros en la mano.

\- Hola Sirius – Remus miró a sus acompañantes, pero no dijo nada. Estos también miraban al chico. Sirius los miraba a todos.

\- Os presento a Remus Lupin. Uno de mis mejores amigos. Ellos son Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

\- Encantado de conoceros – Remus les estrechó la mano – Sirius habla mucho sobre vosotros. Y muy bien, debo decir.

\- El gusto es nuestro, Remus – Andrómeda observaba al chico. No poseía el porte de su primo, pero tenía algo ciertamente cautivador – Nosotros también hemos oído algo de ti – Remus se removió un poco incómodo.

\- Todo bueno, no te preocupes. Las cosas dudosas sobre ti me las guardo – Sirius le dio una palmadita a su amigo. Remus le hubiera hecho tragar alguno de los libros que llevaba en la mano, pero pensó que eran demasiado valiosos para gastarlos en su amigo. Sirius noto que alguien tiraba de su capa – Se me olvidaba presentarte a la persona más importante – le dio un guiño a la niña – Remus, te presento a Nymphadora.

Remus se inclinó un poco, casi haciendo una reverencia y le dio la mano a la niña – Encantado Nymphadora – le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Me gusta tu nombre!

\- El tuyo también es muy bonito.

\- ¿Vas a Hogarth con él? – Nymphadora le miraba curiosa.

\- Desgraciadamente, si – se llevó un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Sirius.

\- Sirius, vamos a entrar. Se queda contigo ¿vale? – Andrómeda señaló a su hija – Encantada de conocerte, Remus – entró junto a Ted a la tienda. Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Sirius.

\- Comprar libros.

\- Serás idiota, eso ya lo veo... ¿Has venido con tus padres?

\- Si. Ya deben de estar en El Caldero Chorreante esperándome. Mi padre necesitaba ir al boticario a por suministros para pociones y mi madre simplemente disfruta de todo. Desde que se enteró que existía el mundo mágico, no ha dejado de admirarlo todo, excepto… – Remus puso una expresión lúgubre – … bueno, ya sabes.

Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo. A él le gustaba el matrimonio Lupin. Lyall Lupin era un hombre bastante serio pero muy agradable y Hope era la alegría personificada. Ambos estaban muy agradecidos a Sirius, James y Peter por hacerse amigos de su hijo.

\- Dile a tu madre que, si hace ese bizcocho de pan dulce con pasas, típico de Gales, que me mande un trocito.

\- Se lo diré, pero sabes que te mandará el bizcocho entero – dijo Remus entre risas – Y vosotros ¿haciendo las últimas compras?

\- Si. También hemos venido para que Nymphadora viera la decoración y las tiendas de… ¿Nymphadora? ¡Nymphadora! – la niña no estaba a su lado. Miró a su alrededor – ¡Maldición!

\- Estaba aquí hace un momento – Remus de puntillas intentaba mirar por encima de la multitud.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Remus, ayúdame! – sujetó a su amigo por la pechera del jersey histéricamente –¡Andrómeda me va a matar! Espero que no le pase nada, es una niña propensa a los accidentes…

\- Sirius tranquilízate. La vamos a encontrar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Remus. Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Corrió callejón arriba llamando a la niña. Si le pasaba algo, no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida. Preguntaba a la gente, en los comercios, pero nadie la había visto.

Mientras Sirius, atacado y asustado la buscaba, la susodicha niña caminaba tranquilamente observando los escaparates de las tiendas. Un edificio blanco, grande y algo torcido destacaba al fondo del callejón. Decidió que le llamaba la atención, así que, puso rumbo a Gringotts, dando pequeños saltitos mientas andaba. Cuando casi había llegado a su destino, algo le hizo cambiar su objetivo. Corrió hacia un escaparate cercano. Pegó la frente y las manos en el cristal.

\- ¡Ooooh! – miraba con la boca abierta – ¡Escobas! – estaba parada en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Había varias escobas expuestas, equipos de mantenimiento, protectores, equipaciones de los distintos equipos, libros, banderines, bufandas. Nymphadora no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Exclamaba a voces emocionada.

En ese momento, una pareja salía de Gringotts. Bajaban los escalones principales mientras se colocaban bien las capas. La mujer de aspecto altanero y arrogante, sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Bueno, ya está a buen recaudo. No tendrá que preocuparse de nada – le dijo la mujer al hombre

Unas voces le llamaron la atención. Desvío su mirada hacia un escaparate, donde había una niña pequeña. Le miró con desgana. No le gustaban demasiado los niños. Entonces, la pequeña hizo algo que consiguió que la bruja se parara en seco. Había cambiado el color de su pelo. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante. ¿Cuántas niñas con ese don podía haber en Gran Bretaña? Una mirada fría se había instalado en sus ojos. Se dirigió a la niña.

-A papá le gustará está tienda. Le diré que me compre la ropa de los Murcegalos – seguía mirando el interior de la tienda, señalando una túnica de color negro con un murciélago escarlata estampado, cuando notó una presencia a su lado. La niña miró hacia arriba. La mujer de pelo y mirada igual de oscura la observaba.

\- Hola pequeña… – miraba a la niña fijamente.

\- Hola – contestó tímidamente.

\- Eres Nymphadora ¿verdad? – cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le miró sorprendida.

\- Conozco a tu mamá y a tu papá – miró alrededor – ¿Dónde están? ¿No están contigo?

\- Están en otra tienda.

\- ¿Si? ¿Vamos a buscarlos? Ven, dame la mano – estiró el brazo esperando que la niña le cogiera la mano.

\- Mamá siempre me dice que no me vaya con desconocidos – se apartó un poco de ella.

\- Pero yo no soy una desconocida… – insistió con la mano. La niña cada vez confiaba menos en ella. Retrocedió más.

La mujer perdió la paciencia y sujetó a Nymphadora. La niña forcejeo y gritó – cállate maldito engendro…

\- ¡Suelta a mi hija, Bellatrix! – Andrómeda había llegado junto a Sirius y Ted. Apuntaba con la varita a su hermana.

Estando frente a frente, uno podía darse cuenta del gran parecido que tenían ambas físicamente. Las podían confundir sin problema. Pero si uno se fijaba bien, la frialdad en el rostro de Bellatrix, contrastaba con la amabilidad de Andrómeda. Incluso el color de pelo de cada una parecía hacer hincapié en esa diferencia. Negro como la noche Bellatrix y castaño Andrómeda. Le hizo caso omiso.

– No te lo voy a repetir más… suelta… a… mi… ¡hija! – de su varita salían chispas.

Bellatrix le miró con cara de asco. Soltó a la niña, la cual corrió llorando y se abrazó a su padre. Sirius podía haber fulminado a Bellatrix con la mirada. La multitud se fue arremolinando alrededor. Los gritos se escuchaban desde bien lejos. Remus llegó corriendo, abriéndose paso como pudo y se colocó al lado de Sirius. Este le miró de soslayo.

\- Toda tuya. No siento ningún placer tocándola ¡Sois una vergüenza para la familia Black! –dijo señalándolos – Las ramas podridas deben de ser podadas. Las cosas van a cambiar Andrómeda. Y estáis en el bando perdedor. Disfrutaré enormemente…

\- ¡Nos importa una mierda la familia Black! – Sirius gritó encolerizado – Tú y tus mortifagos no sois más que una panda de tarados – estaba tan furioso que era capaz de hacer en ese momento cualquier cosa. Remus lo sujetó del brazo.

\- No podréis hacer nada, querido primo. El Señor Tenebroso es poderoso, cada día más. Tiene muchos seguidores. Los verdaderos magos nos alzaremos y la pureza de sangre prevalecerá. No quedará ni un mestizo, sangre sucia o muggle – miró a su hermana y después a su sobrina – No la pierdas de vista Andrómeda, no la podrás proteger siempre. Ninguno estáis a salvo - se dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Rodolphus Lestrange, su esposo, que había estado observándolo todo callado. Se desaparecieron.

Andrómeda se relajó y se tapó la cara con las manos. Temblaba. Ted se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le quitó las manos para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Dromeda, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Sirius resoplaba nervioso. Ya no podían ignorarlo. Estaban metidos de lleno en la guerra. Y él lo tenía claro. Lucharía. Lucharía contra su repugnante y despreciable familia y contra todo lo que oliera a Artes Oscuras. Nymphadora le agarró de la mano.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Como comienzo creo que promete, ya veremos como se desarrolla, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias largas.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios, bueno o malos, nos dan vida a los escritores y nos sacan una sonrisa.**


	2. Chapter 2 Consecuencias Parte 1

**Nota de autor:Aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Estoy intentando seguir el ritmo de la historia, aunque creo que me está costando un poco al ser una cronología tan larga. Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Consecuencias de las malas decisiones, parte I**

**Febrero 1980**

Albus Dumbledore daba vueltas por su despacho con las manos en la espalda. Miró a Fawkes, el fénix, el cual tenía mal aspecto. Estaba a punto de incinerarse. Le acarició ligeramente la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio.

Quizás tenía en su poder la solución para vencer a Voldemort, aunque aún no sabía exactamente como. Nunca pensó que una simple entrevista a una posible candidata como profesora de adivinación daría tanto de sí.

Sybill Trelawney era una autentica farsante. Es cierto que era la descendiente de la vidente Cassandra Trelawney, pero ella no tenía el don de la adivinación, todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero ese día, delante de él, hizo una profecía. Un niño que nacería a finales de julio tendría el poder de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual…

Habría que esperar a que ese niño naciera y fuera señalado por Voldemort.

Mientras Trelawney, debía de estar protegida, quería tenerla cerca por si predecía otra cosa. Le daría el trabajo por el que la entrevistó.

* * *

**Julio 1980**

\- ¡Un niñooo! ¡Tengo un niño! – James Potter salió de la habitación corriendo, con un bulto en los brazos.

Habían pasado meses entre batallas, escondites, reuniones, discusiones… Los mortifagos parecían cada vez mejor preparados y eran más difíciles de seguir. Pero dentro de todo ese caos, una pequeña esperanza nacía.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se levantaron en seguida y se acercaron a su amigo. Todos observaban con curiosidad. James destapó un poco la carita del niño.

\- Joder James es igual que tú. Pobre crio – Sirius se acercó para poder verlo bien. El niño se movía un poquito, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Que bestia eres – Remus le dio un codazo a su amigo.

\- ¿Co…como se va a llamar? – Peter Pettigrew intentaba mirar al niño poniéndose de puntillas.

\- Harry. Harry James Potter – el padre se hinchó con orgullo mientras miraba a su hijo – Ya podéis ir poniéndoos las pilas, como dicen los muggles. Quiero que mi hijo tenga a sus propios merodeadores cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

\- Pues espérate sentado, James. ¡Mira ahí tienes un banco! – Sirius le señaló donde habían estado sentados ellos anteriormente – Yo no pienso tener hijos, a Remus no lo vas a sacar del discurso de que es un hombre lobo y bla bla y Peter… bueno, es Peter.

\- ¡Oye! – Peter miró enfadado a Sirius.

James ignoró el comentario de su amigo. Estaban embobados mirando al niño, el cual empezó a inquietarse y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo está Lily? Supongo que agotada – Remus agarraba una de las manitas de Harry – Hola pequeño, has decido nacer justo antes de que me tuviera que marchar ¿eh?

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Sabes dónde están exactamente asentados? – James había apartado la vista de su hijo para mirar a su amigo.

\- Pasado mañana. Dumbledore me dio indicaciones de donde podía encontrar las manadas. No va a ser fácil… – Remus suspiró.

\- No entiendo que pretende Dumbledore enviándote ahí. Es una tarea inútil ¿Es que no lo ve? ¿Con que pretende negociar? – Sirius resoplaba – Voldemort les garantiza carta blanca para…

\- No todos son asesinos como Greyback, Sirius – Remus miraba molesto a Sirius – Parece mentira que digas eso. Hay que intentar por todos los medios que no se pongan de parte de Voldemort. Y es obvio que el único que no corre riesgo entre ellos soy yo.

\- Hombre, ya eres un hombre lobo, pero eso no quita que vas a tener que infiltrarte entre docenas de ellos. Si se lo proponen, pueden hacerte picadillo.

\- Yo no iría, que miedo – dijo Peter.

\- ¡Tiene los ojos de Lily! – James pegó tal grito que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran – Sus preciosos ojos.

Harry miraba a todos con sus grandes ojos verdes. Parecía que se había tranquilizado un poco. Abría y cerraba la boca mientras movía sus pequeñas manitas hacia Sirius, al que no perdía de vista.

\- Creo que ya has elegido a tú padrino ¿verdad Harry? – James miraba elocuentemente a Sirius Black, el cual se había quedado catatónico.

\- Señor Potter – una sanadora se paró a su lado – su esposa insiste en que lleve de nuevo su trasero a la habitación y le devuelva a su hijo.

Todos empezaron a reírse escandalosamente de James que estaba colorado hasta las orejas. La sanadora les miró a todos amenazadoramente y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

* * *

**Octubre 1980**

Las pisadas eran cada vez más fuertes y salpicaban pequeñas gotas al pasar sobre los charcos. Se pararon en un callejón para respirar. Sirius se apoyó sobre sus rodillas.

\- Ha faltado… poco – respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- Si, pero tenemos los planos con la ubicación de ese cargamento misterioso que tanto interesa a los mortifagos – dijo Benji Fenwick, sacando unos papeles de dentro de su jersey.

Sirius se acercó y los estudió por encima. No tenían ni idea de que podía ser, pero Dumbledore dijo que tenía que ser importante. En esta ocasión fue el quien decidió guardarlos. Los dobló lo más que pudo y los metió en uno de sus calcetines. Le hizo gestos a Benji para alejarse de allí e ir al punto seguro, donde un traslador los estaría esperando.

Caminaron hasta el cementerio de Brompton. Cruzaron la metálica verja que custodiaba el enorme campo santo. Tenían que llegar cerca de un antiguo mausoleo con forma de monolito egipcio en el cual habría un viejo cubo que, a las 18:25 horas desaparecería.

Recorrían las filas de tumbas con cuidado, intentado dar con el lugar indicado. Supuestamente, ese mausoleo destacaba sobre todo lo demás. Benji tiró de la manga de Sirius señalando con su varita. A lo lejos se veía la estructura egipcia que estaban buscando. Llegaron corriendo al lugar y buscaron el traslador.

\- Aquí está el… – Fenwick no pudo terminar la frase. Un fuerte estruendo y el cubo salió volando por los aires. Benji se giró y miró a Sirius que estaba a unos metros de él.

De entre las tumbas salieron lentamente unos seis mortifagos. Los dos se juntaron, espalda con espalda, quedando en el centro rodeados por ellos.

\- ¿Cómo sabían que estaríamos aquí?... ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Benji.

\- Empezar a atacar con todo lo que se te ocurra Fenwick. A la una, a las dos y a las ¡tres!

Ambos magos lanzaron varias maldiciones a la vez, intentando salir del circulo en el que estaban metidos. Algunos de los mortifagos no esperaban el ataque y no pudieron interceptarlo. El resto empezó a atacar sin piedad a Sirius y Benji. Uno de los mortifagos hizo salir de su varita el fuego maligno, prendiéndolo todo a su alrededor.

Sirius logró tirar de Benji hacia el suelo antes de que le alcanzaran las llamas y se fueron arrastrando por la hojarasca hasta poder esconderse detrás de una gran lapida.

\- Tenemos que llegar al cubo, Benji – Sirius se miró el reloj de pulsera. Quedaban tres minutos para que se fuera el traslador. Se asomó un poco para ver donde estaban los mortifagos, pero casi se queda sin cara.

\- Yo los distraeré Sirius. Así tu podrás salir corriendo. Prepárate.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Benji…

\- Tú tienes los planos… ¡Ahora! – Benji se levantó desarmando a un mortifago y casi golpeando a otro mientras corría en dirección opuesta a donde estaba el cubo.

Sirius miraba como los mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones a su compañero. Una de ellas lo golpeó y acabó en el suelo.

\- ¡NO! – Sirius salió de detrás de la lápida y aturdió a uno de ellos.

Los mortifagos se ensañaban con Fenwick. Sirius no quería dejarlo ahí pero el traslador se iba a marchar, así que, hizo de tripas corazón y salió corriendo. El cubo estaba tirado a unos metros, al lado de una lápida con dos ángeles.

Sintió un gran ardor en su brazo derecho. Un mortifago corría tras él, maldiciéndolo. Vio la sangre bajarle por el brazo, manchando el reloj. Estaba ahí, solo un poco más. Un minuto… treinta segundos… diez segundos… cinco segundos, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Sirius se lanzó como el que quiere detener una quaffle y tocó con la yema de los dedos el metálico traslador mientras escuchaba de fondo una gran explosión. Desapareció.

* * *

Rodó por el suelo junto al cubo, chocando contra una pared. Sirius se quedó tirado sin moverse.

\- ¡Black! – Moody corrió hacia él – ¿Dónde está Fenwick? – le daba palmaditas en la cara.

\- ¡Sirius! Sirius… Oh Dios mío – James se agachó a su lado. Observó todo su brazo derecho ensangrentado.

\- Los… mor…morti… mortifagos nos estaban esperando allí – jadeó Sirius – En el cementerio… Benji…

\- ¿Cómo podían saber que iríais allí? – James miró a Moody, el cual negaba con la cabeza – Vamos amigo, levanta. Tenemos que ir a la sede.

* * *

La aparición de los tres magos sobresaltó a los miembros de la Orden que estaban citados en la sede por Dumbledore. Incluso el anciano mago parecía alterado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Vamos, llevarlo allí – Albus indicó un sofá donde recostaron a Sirius.

Black gemía cuando lo intentaban acomodar. James de agachó a su lado, sin separarse de él. Moody miraba a Dumbledore, como si quisiera leerle la mente.

Dorcas Meadowes junto a Marlene McKinnon se miraban nerviosas y uno de los gemelos Prewett traía una botella de whisky, dándosela a James.

\- Toma Canuto, bebe un poco – le puso la botella en los labios.

Gideon, el otro gemelo Prewett junto a Lily, Remus y Peter entraron alertados por el alboroto. Al ver a Sirius en el sofá, sus amigos corrieron a su lado. Lily se agachó junto a su marido y le cogió la mano a Sirius. Tosió un poco de la bebida.

\- Sabían que estaríamos allí, Dumbledore. Lo sabían. No nos dio tiempo casi a ubicarnos, cuando seis mortifagos aparecieron de entre las tumbas… – Sirius se sacó con dificultad del calcetín los planos doblados y se los extendió a su antiguo director.

Remus estaba extremadamente serio mirando al infinito y Peter se mordía las uñas histéricamente. Sirius a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, no perdía de vista las reacciones de todos los que allí se encontraban.

\- Solo lo sabíamos los miembros de la Orden, Dumbledore – dijo James.

\- Pues es obvio que alguien más estaba enterado, señor Potter – dijo irónicamente Alastor Moody.

Albus Dumbledore no dijo nada. Se quedó callado mirando fijamente las notas que Sirius le acababa de dar.

* * *

**Enero 1981**

Sirius estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta que daba al jardín de los Tonks. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo nerviosamente, observaba como Nymphadora estaba sentada en la hierba con sus juguetes. Escuchó el tintineo de tazas, se giró y vio como Andrómeda entraba al salón con una bandeja. Tiró al suelo el cigarrillo y lo pisó.

Andrómeda sirvió el té, y se sentó a la mesa. Le indicó a Sirius que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentó en frente de su prima y se derrumbó.

\- Estamos cayendo como moscas Andrómeda. Nos superan en número por más del doble. Somos magos y brujas capaces, pero…

Andrómeda sabía a qué se refería. La Orden del Fénix, era una sociedad que luchaba contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos fundada por Albus Dumbledore hacia casi una década. En ella solo entraba gente de confianza y leal a Dumbledore. Actuaba conjuntamente con el Ministerio de Magia. Su primo formaba parte de ella casi desde el mismo momento que puso los pies fuera del colegio.

– … las cosas cada vez van peor y tengo miedo. Por mis amigos. Por vosotros.

Conocía a su primo. Era un hombre valeroso, pero, al fin y al cabo, solo tenía veintiún años. Ellos y sus amigos eran su única familia. Lo más importante para él. Y todos estaban involucrados en la guerra, de una forma u otra.

\- Pero, aparte de la Orden, están los aurores ¿no? ¡Todas las fuerzas del ministerio!

\- Da igual Andrómeda. Nos están ganando. Me temo que está guerra va a tener un mal final para nosotros.

\- ¡No digas eso Sirius! – Andrómeda no quería escucharlo. Tenía que haber esperanza. Para su Nymphadora.

\- Hay un espía. En la Orden.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Estás seguro? Pero…

\- Seguro no hay nada en esta vida, Andrómeda. Pero los indicios son los que son. Demasiadas casualidades. No sé en quien confiar…

\- Apóyate en tus amigos. Sabes que ellos son leales.

Sirius miró a su prima. No podía contarle las dudas que empezaban a surgirle sobre uno de sus amigos. Remus. Sirius tenía un sentimiento de traición que le perturbaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Nymphadora acababa de entrar al salón.

\- Nada, cosas de mayores Nymphadora. Vete a tu cuarto –dijo Andrómeda.

\- ¡Yo quiero enterarme! Nunca me contáis nada. Y no me gusta que me llames así… – miró enfurruñada a su madre.

\- Lo siento Nymphadora, es tu nombre y así es como te van a llamar, te guste o no – Andrómeda estaba cansada del tema. Ahora le había dado por decir que no la llamarán por su nombre.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, los asuntos de los mayores son más aburridos de lo que parecen – Sirius miró a la niña – no merecen la pena.

\- Entonces ¿por qué lo escondéis? Si es una tontería…

\- Es una tontería, pero de mayores. Y tú no lo eres. Se acabó el debate – Andrómeda miró a su hija de manera que la niña sabía que no tenía forma de rebatirle.

\- ¿Me contarás alguna historia de cuando estabas en Hogwarts? – con un tono mucho más meloso, Nymphadora se acercó a Sirius.

\- Sube a tu cuarto. Ahora cuando termine de hablar con tu madre, iré y te contaré todas las historias que quieras.

\- ¡Guay! – le dio un abrazo a Sirius y subió las escaleras dirección a su cuarto.

Andrómeda y Sirius la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

\- Te aconsejo que pongáis barreras y hechizos de protección más potentes a la casa. Me temo, que podéis ser un objetivo real. Tened cuidado cuando salgáis – se levantó de su asiento – Y recuerda a Bellatrix. La he visto actuar y le gusta jugar con la comida antes de comérsela…

Andrómeda se quedó muy seria y se le revolvió el estómago. Cualquier día podían ser borrados del mapa por su hermana.

\- Voy a subir a entretener a tú hija. Te advierto que no me eches nada en cara en un futuro, si Nymphadora es propensa a incumplir las normas y se alía con Peeves… – subió lentamente las escaleras.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza –Te hare responsable de todo Sirius Black, todo – recogió las tazas de té y se fue sonriendo hacia la cocina.

Sirius había llegado a la planta de arriba de la casa. De una puerta entre abierta salía luz. Se asomó dando un golpecito en la puerta. Nymphadora levantó la vista. Sirius entró en la habitación.

\- ¡Siéntate aquí conmigo! – la niña que estaba en la cama se hizo a un lado para que se sentará junto a ella. Palmeó sobre la cama. Se puso el pelo de color amarillo.

\- A ver – se subió a la cama, se apoyó en el cabecero y estiró las piernas. Nymphadora se tumbó a su lado – que historia te puedo contar… – la niña le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Ya se!

\- ¡Que! ¡Cuenta, cuenta! – zarandeaba a Sirius impacientemente.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo conseguimos que les dieran cagaleras a todos los alumnos de Slytherin durante un desayuno? – Sirius sonreía malévolamente.

\- ¡Siiiiiiii! – Nymphadora soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

Andrómeda estaba leyendo cuando vio a Sirius bajando por las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia su prima.

\- Después de varias historias, se ha quedado dormida. La he tapado con cuidado. No sabía si debía dejarla dormir.

\- Hiciste bien – le puso una mano en el pecho y acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos – Ten mucho cuidado Sirius, por favor…

\- Lo tendré Andrómeda. Cuidaos vosotros.

* * *

**Mayo 1981**

Andrómeda caminaba lentamente por el céntrico barrio de Paddington, ya de vuelta de haber pasado la mañana en el mercado de Portobello Road. Le encantaban los pintorescos puestos de antigüedades que había. Eran muggles, la mayoría. Pero había otros en los que los comerciantes eran magos. Pasaban bastante desapercibidos ya que era una zona donde había una gran mezcla de comunidades y etnias. Disfrutaba viendo y comprando curiosos objetos llenos de historia.

Se paró delante de un puesto ambulante muy llamativo. Estaba lleno de ositos de peluche, figuras, chubasqueros, paraguas y demás objetos del Osito Paddington. Era el protagonista de unos libros infantiles muggles que le gustaban mucho a Nymphadora. Decidió comprarle un peluche, ya que su cumpleaños era en unos días. Pagó a la simpática dependienta y siguió su camino.

Cuando cruzó la manzana para dirigirse a Hyde Park, tuvo la impresión de que alguien la seguía. No estaba segura. Llevaba unos días con esa sensación. Podía ser su imaginación o el miedo que interiormente tenia, después de hablar tanto con Sirius.

Caminaba deprisa a través del parque, el cual estaba lleno de gente andando tomando el sol, dándole de comer a los gansos o paseando a sus mascotas. Andrómeda buscaba una zona menos frecuentada para poder desaparecerse sin llamar la atención.

De golpe, escuchó una gran explosión. La deflagración fue tal que incluso la lanzó al suelo. Miró hacia atrás para ver el gran agujero en el suelo y varios cuerpos inmóviles. Entonces la distinguió entre la polvareda que se había levantado.

Bellatrix Lestrange, de soltera Black, avanzaba hacia ella sonriendo cruelmente. Se quitó de en medio a dos o tres muggles que estaban en su camino con la maldición asesina. Andrómeda se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras sacaba su varita.

\- Hola hermanita ¿no te alegras de verme? – levantó la varita y le atacó.

Andrómeda esquivó la maldición con una agilidad que no sabía de donde había salido. Bellatrix hizo una mueca.

\- Le pedí a mi señor un día para… asuntos propios ¿Cómo están el sangre sucia y la pequeña engendro?

\- La verdad es, que me siento alagada Bellatrix. No sabía que mi familia era tan importante como para que perdieras el tiempo con nosotros… ¡Desmaius!

Su hermana lo esquivo fácilmente – ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? Eres demasiado blanda… ¡Crucio! – la maldición le dio en el pecho a Andrómeda, dejándola convulsionando en el suelo – ¡Crucio!

El dolor era insoportable. Nunca había sentido nada tan horrible. Desde el suelo vio al osito de peluche a unos metros de ella. Nymphadora. Estiró el brazo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para coger su varita. De repente el dolor cesó. Tenía la cabeza embotada y escuchaba exclamaciones de fondo, sin llegar a entenderlas. Agarró con dificultad su varita y se irguió lo suficiente para poder ver qué pasaba.

Sirius Black estaba peleando con Bellatrix. Habían lanzado los dos un hechizo a la vez, chocando ambos y uniendo las varitas en un duelo. Sirius rompió la unión lanzado a su prima por los aires. Corrió hacia Andrómeda que todavía seguía en el suelo, la agarró y desaparecieron juntos.

\- ¡NOOO! – Bellatrix se había levantado del suelo e intentó alcanzarlos. Hizo un gesto de rabia y maldijo gritando. Se quedó mirando al osito de peluche que estaba en el suelo. Se agachó y lo recogió. Lo miró por un segundo y acto seguido tiró con fuerza y le arrancó la cabeza.

* * *

Sirius llevaba una copa con poción vigorizante para Andrómeda. Ella estaba tumbada en una cama. No reconocía el lugar. Su primo se sentó en el borde, a su lado y le dio a beber la poción.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le miraba preocupado.

\- Rota. Me duelen todos los huesos. Donde…

\- Estamos en mi casa, tranquila. He preferido traerte aquí por si tenía alguna forma de rastrearnos o algo. Prefiero que sepa donde vivo yo a que os encuentre…

\- Gracias, Sirius. Si no llegas a aparecer, seguramente ahora estaría muerta ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Andrómeda sorbía poco a poco de la copa.

\- Llevo siguiéndote una temporada. Siempre que salías y no interfiriera con otra misión de la Orden. Me prohibieron que lo hiciera…

\- Pues, te doy las gracias por no hacer caso. Así que… ¿Eras tú? Empezaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo una paranoica – Andrómeda hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- Si – se pasó una mano por la frente – Te lo dije. Bellatrix va en serio. Te recomiendo que no salgas de casa a no ser que sea algo realmente necesario. No os expongáis ninguno, por favor – le cogió la copa, la cual dejó en la mesita y le sujetó las manos.

Los primos se quedaron en silencio. Sin soltarse de las manos. Pensando. Pensando en cómo podía llegar el fanatismo a tal punto, en el que daba igual incluso la sangre. Andrómeda rompió el silencio.

\- Supongo que vendrás al cumpleaños de Nymphadora…

\- Por supuesto ¿Crees que le gustará ver la final de la Copa Bowman Wright bajo una capa de invisibilidad? – dijo Sirius entre risas.

* * *

**Septiembre 1981**

Severus Snape se marchaba nerviosamente mirando hacia todos lados. Acababa de hablar con Dumbledore. Voldemort había decidido ir tras los Potter. Lily. Se sentía culpable, extremadamente culpable. Si no le hubiese contado la profecía a Voldemort...

Pero Dumbledore, se lo había prometido. Él iba a desertar de los mortifagos, se convertiría en su espía, pero a cambio, tenía que salvarlos. Realmente, solo le importaba la vida de Lily, decir lo contrario era mentir, pero que los salvará a los tres.

Dumbledore miraba atentamente, absorto, la silla donde hasta hacia un momento, había estado sentado su antiguó alumno.

Así que, Voldemort al final había tomado una decisión. Curioso. Había elegido a Harry Potter. Un mestizo, como él. Debía de pensar en un plan para proteger a la familia Potter y debía de ser rápido.

* * *

Por el pueblo de Hogsmeade no pasaba nunca el tiempo. Parecía que estaba en un continuo bucle temporal. Remus caminaba casi como un autómata. Se conocía tanto el camino que no tenía que fijarse demasiado donde iba poniendo los pies. Era un septiembre bastante frio, así que, se puso la parka que le había regalado Lily hacia dos cumpleaños. Estaba ya bastante usada y ahora le quedaba algo grande.

Vivir en una manada de hombres lobo no era fácil, y si algo no abundaba demasiado entre otras cosas, era la comida. Siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora rallaba la exageración.

\- ¡Hola Remus! – la señora Rosmerta, la dueña de Las Tres Escobas estaba colgando un cartel en la puerta - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que te haría falta…

\- No, muchas gracias Rosmerta. Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo pararme. En otra ocasión – siguió caminado mientras la saludaba con la mano.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Le había citado Dumbledore para que le informara de sus avances respecto a los hombres lobo. Contra más estuvieran del lado de ellos, mejor. No iba a darle demasiadas buenas noticias.

Había llegado al final del puente que comunicaba el pueblo con Hogwarts. Cruzó el patio y entró dentro del colegio. Debía de ser un cambio de clase, pues había alumnos de un lado para otro. Se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Alguien chocó con él.

\- Lo siento señor – una alumna de Ravenclaw, debía de ser de los primeros años, se agachó para coger unos libros.

\- No te preocupes.

La niña le sonrió y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Remus se quedó pensativo. Señor. Hacia unos tres años que había terminado su enseñanza en Hogwarts, pero se sentía realmente mayor.

Llegó delante de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho que tantas veces había tenido que visitar.

\- Regaliz chillón – Dumbledore nunca cambiaria.

Se colocó sobre la escalera que subía en espiral. Se paró delante de la puerta del despacho y llamó.

\- ¡Adelante!

\- Buenas, profesor Dumbledore – Remus cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hola Remus, muchacho. Toma asiento por favor ¿Quieres un poco de regaliz? – le enseñó un cuenco lleno de bolitas – ¿No? Bien. Y no me llames profesor.

Se sentó como le había indicado el anciano mago. Fawkes le observaba desde su percha y varios de los personajes de los cuadros cuchicheaban entre sí, mirándolos a ambos.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Dumbledore, mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio.

\- Podía estar mejor, sinceramente.

\- Comprensible. Siento tener que ir al grano Remus, pero tengo un asunto urgente con la Ministra de Magia. Bagnol no me ha dejado posponerlo. Dime ¿algún avance?

\- Me temo que no. He podido hacerme con un pequeño grupito a los que no les hace ninguna gracia Greyback y las ideas de Voldemort, pero dicen que tampoco van a hacer nada a favor de los magos. Obviamente no quieren esta guerra, solo quieren vivir en paz, como pueden – suspiró – No van a posicionarse a favor de nadie.

\- Entonces ¿ninguno? – Dumbledore le miraba desesperanzado.

\- Puede… puede que uno. Dentro del grupo hay una mujer a la que parece que le caigo bien y aprueba mis ideas – se rascó la barba incipiente de la mandíbula.

\- Tienes que volver, Remus. Aunque sea una sola mujer, toda ayuda es necesaria. Sabes que no te haría volver si no fuera indispensable.

Albus miraba a Remus con lastima. Siempre había sido un alumno especial para él y le tenía un gran aprecio. Sabía lo que suponía para el joven cumplir con esa misión, pero era el único que podía llevarla a cabo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Has hablado con tus amigos? – le preguntó.

\- No. No he tenido tiempo. Hace meses que no nos hemos juntado todos – se inclinó hacia delante – Pero Sirius está raro. No sé si es con todo el mundo o solo conmigo…

Remus empezaba a preocuparse. Seguramente Sirius estaba intentando abarcar más de lo que podía. Lo conocía.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo. La cosa se está poniendo interesante.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios, bueno o malos, nos dan vida a los escritores y nos sacan una sonrisa.**


	3. Chapter 3 Consecuencias Parte 2

**Nota de autor: he tardado un poco en actualizar, pues tengo mucho ajetreo en la cabeza y varias ideas de por medio. Y es complicado ponerse a escribirlas cuando no lo tienes del todo claro. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capitulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Consecuencias de las malas decisiones, parte II**

**Octubre 1981**

La coqueta casita de estilo Tudor se alzaba ante él, como siempre. Suspiró. Los Potter llevaban encerrados en ella un tiempo, al estar inactivos para la Orden. Sirius pensaba que cuatro paredes no los iban a salvar. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó. En seguida unos pasos sonaron detrás de ella y se abrió.

Lily Potter le sonreía y le indicó que pasara. Le dio un beso y le tendió el abrigo que tan insistentemente le reclamaba. Olía como en una pastelería. Lily seguramente tendría la cocina toda patas arriba. Se preguntó dónde andaba su amigo cuando fue contestado por ella.

\- James está arriba cambiando a Harry. En seguida bajaran, a no ser que quieras subir. Siempre viene bien saber cómo cambiar unos pañales – Lily miraba a Sirius irónicamente.

\- Yo no necesito saber de esas cosas. No tengo la menor intención de dejar descendencia.

\- Eso nunca se sabe…

James bajaba por las escaleras con el pequeño Harry en brazos. Su cara se iluminó al ver a su mejor amigo, su hermano. Estaba cansado de tener que estar encerrado y eran pocas veces en las que podía ver a sus amigos. Sirius se acercó, esperando al pie de las escaleras. Al llegar James abajo, se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Harry gruñó.

\- ¿Qué dices tú? – Sirius levantó a Harry en volandas.

\- Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Cuéntame cómo van las cosas.

Se fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en los sofás. Sirius tenia a Harry en sus rodillas, como si estuviera montado en un caballito. James iba a encender un cigarrillo cuando alguien por detrás se lo quitó de la boca.

\- He dicho mil veces que en casa no se fuma, James – Lily apareció seguida de una bandeja levitando con varias porciones de tarta, un plato de galletas y tres tazas humeantes. Aterrizó en la pequeña mesita que estaba en medió de los sofás.

\- Lily, necesito algo para calmar los nervios.

\- Fumando, no.

Sirius los observaba con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. El matrimonio le cortaba las alas a uno. No, él no se vería así.

Harry le sonreía mientras daba palmitas. Le cogió de las manos y empezó a levantarlo más alto en sus rodillas. El niño se partía de la risa. Una y otra vez.

\- Le gusta estar en el aire, Cornamenta. Hice bien en regalarle la escoba de juguete – Sirius le hacía muecas al niño.

\- Será un estupendo jugador de Quidditch, como yo.

\- ¿Ibas a contar noticias sobre la Orden, Sirius? – Lily cogió su plato con la porción de pastel. Decidió interrumpirlos. Cuando empezaban a hablar de Quidditch, no paraban.

\- Si… Por donde queréis que empiece ¿las malas? o ¿las muy malas?

\- A mí me gustaría, para empezar, que nos contaras algo sobre Peter y Remus. Desde que estamos aquí escondidos no sabemos nada de ellos sino es por lo poco que nos dices cuando vienes – James movía nervioso las piernas – desde mi cumpleaños no nos juntamos…

\- No tengo mucho que decir. A Peter lo veo en las reuniones de la Orden. Hablamos un poco. Está bastante alterado. Siempre he pensado que la Orden le venía grande. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Cumple con sus misiones, como puede.

\- ¿Y Remus? – pregunto Lily, mirándolo suspicazmente.

\- Remus es harina de otro costal…

\- Venga Sirius, otra vez con esas no – James parecía hundido.

\- James. Soy el primero que… que digo que no puede ser. Pero ¡se comporta de forma extraña! – Seguía moviendo a Harry sobre sus piernas mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? – Lily se llevó una mano a la frente – ¡Está infiltrado entre las manadas de hombres lobo! ¡Viviendo salvajemente, haciendo cosas que seguramente desprecia y teniendo que ver todos los días al monstruo que le arruinó la vida! ¿Cómo estarías tú?

\- ¿Crees que eso no lo he pensado? ¡Claro que sí! Y hasta cierto punto puedo entender que le afecte, pero ese comportamiento esquivo que tiene con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo. Y si… y si …

\- Y si qué, Canuto. Termina la maldita frase – James había levantado la voz.

\- ¿Y si se ha cansado de no encajar entre los magos? De que lo traten como si fuera, un monstruo. Un ciudadano de tercera, escoria, basura… ¿Y si tanto tiempo entre otros como él, le han hecho ver las cosas de otra manera?

\- Parece mentira que no conozcas a Remus, Sirius – James se recostó sobre el sofá, mirando incrédulamente a su amigo.

\- Hay un traidor en la Orden, James. Conocen nuestros movimientos. Se anticipan a todos nuestros planes. Casualmente se ha visto involucrado en alguna de esas misiones…

\- Mira Sirius, se te está pegando la paranoia de Moody. Yo confió ciegamente en Remus. Es nuestro amigo. Es un merodeador. No es ningún traidor. Moriría por nosotros. Como nosotros por él.

Sirius no le contestó. Decidió dejar el asunto de Remus. No había venido a discutir de eso.

\- Como has estado tú – le dijo Lily.

\- Bueno. Estoy vivo. Cosa que no pueden decir otros. Marlene… fue asesinada junto a toda su familia – Lily se llevó una mano a la boca – Y Caradoc, desaparecido. Estará muerto seguramente.

El salón quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaban las risitas de Harry, el cual estaba ajeno a todo lo que se hablaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Ojalá pudiera salir de esta maldita casa y hacer algo!

\- ¡James! – le riñó Lily.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa James? – Sirius miraba al infinito – A veces me gustaría estar también aislado, sin saber, sin sentir, sin sufrir…

\- Sirius ¿Dumbledore te ha comentado algo sobre el Encantamiento Fidelius? – dijo Lily.

* * *

Iba por la calle andando distraídamente, junto a su motocicleta, mientras se cruzaba con niños disfrazados de todo tipo de monstruos y criaturas. Tenía que reconocer que algunos de los disfraces eran realmente buenos. Sonrió. Harry hubiera disfrutado muchísimo de su primer Halloween. Ya habría más. Ahora su vida era más importante. Y con la idea de Dumbledore del Encantamiento Fidelius y el Guardián Secreto que realizaron hace una semana, estaban totalmente a salvo.

Si bien, Dumbledore se ofreció para ser el Guardián, James y Lily en seguida insistieron en que fuera él. Acepto de inmediato. Era un orgullo. El defendería a muerte a los Potter. Pero, entonces una idea cruzó por su mente:

_\- ¿Y si cambiamos de Guardián? – dijo Sirius_

_\- Tú eres el Guardián, Sirius – James le miraba confuso._

_\- ¡Exacto! Es lo más obvio ¿no? Tú y yo somos como hermanos, lo sabe todo el mundo. Si Voldemort va en busca de alguien, vendrá a por mí ¿No lo veis?_

_James y Lily se miraron entre ellos. Sirius tenia parte de razón, pero no terminaban de verlo claro._

_\- Entonces ¿Quién? ¿Remus? – dijo Lily._

_\- No, Remus no. Es más, no le vamos a informar del cambio._

_\- ¿Qué? Otra vez no Sirius. Deberíamos de…_

_\- ¡No! No me fio de él. Tampoco le vamos a contar a Dumbledore del cambio. Contra menos gente lo sepa, mejor._

_\- Entonces, quien…_

_\- ¡Peter! – Sirius exclamó exageradamente._

_\- A ver Sirius. Apreciamos mucho a Peter, pero, no es un mago demasiado talentoso – James se rascaba la nuca._

_\- ¡Por eso! Quien sería capaz de pensar que, para algo tan importante, elegiríais a un mago como Peter. ¡Es lo genial del plan! – extendió las manos._

Peter era el Guardián Secreto. La idea era brillante. Nadie podría imaginárselo nunca. Una sonrisa de suficiencia recorrió su cara.

Un niño se paró al lado de su moto para mirarse en uno de los espejos retrovisores para colocarse bien la peluca.

\- Mola su moto señor… ¡Auuuu! – el niño se marchó corriendo.

Frunció el ceño un poco. Lobos… Eso le recordó a Nymphadora. Había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Andrómeda, jugando con ella. La pobre tenía un cabreo monumental por no poder salir como los demás niños a pedir caramelos al estar con un leve caso de viruela de dragón.

Sirius todavía se reía cuando recordaba la pinta que llevaba entre unas cosas y otras. Había muchas cosas de las que disfrazarse, pero a ella le pareció divertido convertirse en un hombre lobo o niña loba en este caso.

Estaba perfeccionando el increíble y especial don con el que había nacido, a pesar de ser aún bastante pequeña. Se puso el pelo lo más destartalado y largo posible. Ojos ambarinos y un poco de pelo en la cara. Algo que, según ella, le costó bastante conseguir y se llenó la boca de pintura roja. Había cogido una camiseta y la hizo girones, como el pantalón. Y los llenó de mugre.

Sirius le juró que no se parecía a un hombre lobo en absoluto. Y ella le dijo que eso él no lo podía saber. En ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón. Estuvo toda la tarde riendo y jugando con ella, pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de la casa de su prima.

Siguió caminando bajó las estrellas. Era una noche en el que el cielo estaba completamente abierto. La luna creciente iluminaba el cielo. Maldita sea. Todo le iba a recordar a Remus esa dichosa noche. Quizás serían los remordimientos por haber desconfiado de su amigo…

No sabía porque, pero decidió ir a casa de Peter. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo y Peter era el único que estaba disponible. Se montó en la moto y surcó el cielo.

Aterrizó a una manzana de su casa. Era más seguro. Aparcó allí la moto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se subió el cuello del abrigo. Llegó a la puerta y llamó. Silenció. Era raro. Volvió a llamar. Nada. Se empezó a asustar. Sacó la varita y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Hola? ¡Lumos! – la varita se iluminó y recorrió la sala de estar. No había nadie. Todo estaba en su sitio, bien colocado. Recorrió toda la planta baja. No había ninguna señal. Subió corriendo las escaleras.

La planta de arriba estaba intacta. Bajó y se sentó en el último escalón, pensando. ¿Dónde se había metido Peter? Siempre estaba en casa, siempre. Tenía demasiado miedo para salir a la calle y nadie era capaz de sacarlo de ella, a no ser que, por una misión de la Orden, fuera obligado. Lo tendrían que sacar a la fuerza…

Un mal presentimiento empezó a invadir a Sirius. La respiración comenzaba a acelerársele. No. No podía ser. Se levantó y salió corriendo a por su moto.

Mientras sobrevolaba montones de casitas, la mente le daba vueltas. El aire frio se le metía en el cuerpo. Por favor, por favor. Estaba llegando al pueblo. Empezó a descender poco a poco. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

La casa de Lily y James estaba totalmente destruida. Casi se baja en marcha de la moto y trastabilló con sus propios pies. No podía ser. Entonces vio una gran figura que salía del interior de la casa. Instintivamente sacó su varita y se fue derecho a hacia quién demonios fuera.

\- ¡Hagrid! – cuando se dio cuenta de que era el guardabosque de Hogwarts bajó la varita – ¡Harry! Hagrid, James y Lily…

El semigigante empezó a sorber por la nariz, mientras sostenía al pequeño en brazos, que lloraba lastimeramente. Respirando con dificultad, Sirius se dirigió a la casa. Atravesó los escombros. Media casa se había derrumbado. No quedaba nada del techo en pie.

\- ¡James! ¡Lily! – gritaba, aunque interiormente sabía que no servía de nada. Se fue derecho a las escaleras cuando vio un pie – No… ¡Nooo! ¡James!

Estaba en medio de las escaleras, claramente con signos de haber recibido la maldición asesina. Se agachó junto a él, mientras empezaba a llorar. No podía ser. Tenía que ser mentira. Le puso una mano en el pecho. Estaba completamente quieto. Le colocó bien las gafas que se le habían quedado torcidas. Se levantó mientas las lágrimas no le dejaban ver y siguió escaleras arriba.

Llego a un rellano y vio que salía luz del cuarto de Harry. Lentamente se acercó hasta la puerta, la cual había sido arrancada de sus goznes. Se quedó ahí parado. La lámpara estaba volcada, y todos los juguetes estaban desordenados, la ventana hecha pedazos y la cuna rota. Lily estaba en medio del cuarto, boca abajo. Estaba muerta. La luz de la lámpara le enfocaba directamente a la cara. Sirius se pasó las manos por la cara y se dejó caer por la pared, llorando.

Miró el techo o donde debía estar, mientras intentaba respirar. Se quedó así un rato hasta que decidió salir de la casa. Harry. Le diría a Hagrid que le entregara al niño. Era su padrino. Era su responsabilidad.

Cuando salió, vio a Hagrid arrullando al bebé para que se calmará. El hombre le miró cuando vio que se dirigía hacia él.

\- Dame a Harry, Hagrid – dijo Sirius.

\- No puedo Sirius. Tengo ordenes de Dumbledore de llevarle a Harry directamente a él – Hagrid se apartó un poco.

\- Soy su padrino…

\- Lo siento Sirius.

\- Esta bien – pensó por un momento – Coge mi moto Hagrid. Vete con ella. A donde voy no la voy a necesitar.

* * *

**Noviembre 1981**

La lechuza picoteaba insistentemente la ventana. Llevaba como todos los días, la edición de El Profeta. El animal empezaba a impacientarse.

Nymphadora llegó corriendo y abrió la ventana. La lechuza revoloteó por encima de ella hasta que se posó en la mesa. La niña le quitó el periódico enrollado de las patas del animal. La lechuza enseguida levantó una de las patas de las que colgaba un pequeño saquito.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡La lechuza quiere que le pagues! – mientras, ella cogía un tarro que había sobre una de las repisas y sacó una de las chucherías lechuciles. Cerró la tapa y le dio al animal su recompensa.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Andrómeda abrió su monedero y colocó cinco knuts en la bolsita. Antes de alzar el vuelo, la lechuza le picó un dedo a la bruja. Desapareció por la ventana.

\- Dichoso bicho – dijo chupándose la herida.

Nymphadora se empezó a reír y se fue escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto haciendo piruetas como si volará. Iba narrando un partido de Quidditch imaginario, con la figura en la mano de la capitana de los Murciélagos que Sirius le compró en su cumpleaños. Su madre se sentó a la mesa, todavía observando por donde había desaparecido su hija. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y una tetera acompañada de una taza con una cucharilla se posaron sobre la mesa. Desenrollo el diario. De repente se quedó blanca, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Andrómeda no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en el periódico. Tenía que ser una broma. Volvió a mirar la primera plana de El Profeta y observó la foto. Sirius, con la mirada neutra y ropas carcelarias, sostenía un cartel con una extraña numeración. Encima de la foto había un titular en letras grandes: **El asesino Sirius Black, atrapado.**

Se encontraba mareada. Abrió el periódico y buscó la noticia. Empezó a leer desesperada. Doce muggles y un mago, brutalmente asesinados en medio de la calle. El mago se llamaba Peter Pettigrew. No podía ser. Peter Pettigrew era uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Respiraba aceleradamente. Solo habían encontrado un dedo de Peter. Siguió leyendo horrorizada. El alma le cayó a los pies. Los Potter. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, sí. Estaba soñando. Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Ted la miraba desde la puerta.

\- ¡Ted! ¡Oh Ted! – corrió hacia su marido y le abrazó llorando. Este la estrechó lo más que pudo.

\- Lo siento Dromeda… – le cogió la cara con las manos.

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! Dice, dice que traicionó a los Potter. Que él era su guardián secreto, el único que conocía su paradero y que le dio la información a Voldemort. Que siempre estuvo de su lado… ¡James era como su hermano! ¡Harry es su ahijado! ¡Él prefería morir a que les sucediera algo! – negaba con la cabeza gritando.

\- Las pruebas son contundentes cariño. Él… – Ted se negaba a decirlo también.

\- ¡Sirius no es un asesino! Siempre detestó todo lo que tuvo que ver con las Artes Oscuras…

\- Ha matado a doce personas y vendido a los Potter. Incluso Dumbledore ha testificado contra él y no ha tenido…

\- ¿Qué? – Ted y Andrómeda se giraron y vieron a Nymphadora, quieta, como una estatua, en medio del salón. Los gritos de su madre la habían asustado.

\- Cariño – Andrómeda se dirigió a ella.

\- Sirius… ¡Sirius no puede ser malo! El no… – las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Su madre la abrazó – ¡No! ¡Noooo! – se agarró a Andrómeda. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Shhh tranquilízate por favor – quería decirle que todo era mentira. Un error. Pero sabía que, por desgracia era verdad.

\- ¿Por qué? – se restregó las manos por los ojos – Sirius siempre ha sido bueno ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Ya no le importamos?

Andrómeda miró a Ted ¿Cómo le explicaba a una niña de ocho años que, algunas personas a veces decidían hacer el mal? Que Sirius al final había hecho honor al apellido Black y las había traicionado. Ella tomó una determinación mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hija. A partir de ese momento, Sirius Black nunca más seria mencionado en esa casa.

* * *

El olor a humedad era repugnante. El ambiente era frio y una sensación de desesperación y tormento lo rodeaba todo. Se escuchaban ligeros lamentos de vez en cuando. Los dementores pululaban a sus anchas por los pasillos.

Sirius estaba sentado en un rincón de su celda, lo más alejado que podía de los barrotes y de la presencia de los dementores. Se abrazaba a sus piernas mientras se balanceaba levemente. No podía pensar con claridad. El frio se le metía por el cuerpo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de esa noche.

James, su hermano, muerto en mitad de las escaleras. Las gafas torcidas en su cara lívida. Lily, boca abajo, con su melena rojiza desparramada. Y sus ojos verdes, sin vida, mirando el infinito. Y el pequeño Harry llorando en brazos de Hagrid. Solo deseaba una cosa. Encontrar a Peter. Lo iba a matar. Sucia rata ¿Cómo pudo traicionarlos? Las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos. Y Remus ¡Mierda, Remus! ¡Desconfió de él! Y ahora su amigo estaba solo…

Hundió la cabeza. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Suya había sido la decisión de usar a Peter. Les había fallado a sus amigos.

Entonces le resonó una risa infantil en la cabeza, un cabello rosado y una mirada vivaracha le miraban y el reía escandalosamente. Andrómeda les reñía a ambos, aunque en el fondo estaba riéndose igualmente.

También les había fallado a ellas.

* * *

**Final del tercer capítulo. Acaba un el pasado.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios, bueno o malos, nos dan vida a los escritores y nos sacan una sonrisa.**


	4. Chapter 4 La verdad no es lo que parece

**Nota de autor: una nueva actualización. Siento que el ritmo de escritura de este fic va un poco lento respecto a otras ideas. Los espacios grandes entre fechas no lo llevo demasiado bien. Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La verdad no es siempre lo que parece **

**Junio 1995**

El Ministerio de Magia era un polvorín. Los últimos acontecimientos en Hogwarts habían traído la discordancia entre muchos de los que trabajaban en él.

Por una parte, estaban los que apoyaban la versión de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter y, por tanto, aceptaban el regreso de Voldemort. Y en el lado opuesto, quienes creían a Cornelius Fudge y al ministerio y tachaban a los otros dos de locos mentirosos.

Nymphadora estaba en su cubículo rellenando unos tediosos informes que Kingsley Shacklebolt le había encargado. Ella como auror del ministerio, debería creer en su versión. Esa noche pasó algo extraño en el colegio y como consecuencia, había muerto un muchacho. Eso era lo único que se sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero personalmente, creía en la versión de Dumbledore y de Potter. Y sus padres también. No se hacía a la idea de cómo Voldemort podía haber regresado, pero si lo había hecho, tenían que prepararse para lo peor. Y tenían un serio problema si el mayor organismo del país insistía en tener una venda en los ojos.

Bostezó ligeramente y garabateó unas ultimas letras en el pergamino. Odiaba el papeleo. Dejó la pluma encima de la mesa, cogió los informes y se fue derecha a buscar a Shacklebolt. Cuando llegó a su puesto, estaba vació. Decidió dejarle los papeles encima de su escritorio, pero se detuvo mirando el panel que tenía delante, en la pared.

Un montón de fotografías de Sirius Black le devolvían la mirada. Las observó con una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se enteró de la traición del primo al que tanto admiraba.

Hacía dos años que había conseguido escapar de Azkaban, nadie sabía cómo. Y no tenían ni rastro de él. Estaba segura que estaba involucrado en el regreso de su antiguo señor.

Kingsley Shacklebolt había regresado. Tonks no se percató de su presencia. El mago la observó mirando las fotos de Black. Kingsley pensó que era el momento de hablar con ella.

\- Ejem… – Tonks se sobresaltó y de un manotazo, tiró un tintero de la mesa de Shacklebolt.

\- ¡Perdón! – con un movimiento de varita, arregló medianamente el estropicio – No te vi llegar Kingsley. Aquí tienes los informes que me pediste.

\- Muchas gracias Tonks – recogió los papeles que le ofrecía y los revisó por encima.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- No, nada. Está todo perfecto – le sonrió y guardó los informes en un cajón.

\- Bien. Porque tengo que ir con Savage a interrogar a una anciana que dice que está segura de que su vecino, que trafica con escarbatos, los ha metido en su casa y le han robado las joyas de su tátara tátara abuela – hizo un gesto insinuando que la buena señora estaba como una regadera.

\- Espero que os sea leve – Kingsley le dio una palmadita en el brazo – Esto, Tonks ¿Cómo estás de ocupada mañana al mediodía?

Ella se giró pensativa – Pues, creo que no tengo nada ¿por? – observó al hombre con las manos en las caderas.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. Es un asunto bastante importante y – miró alrededor – secreto – le habló en voz muy bajita.

Tonks torció el gesto. Miraba al mago escrutadoramente. Shacklebolt era un hombre bastante serio y formal así que no sonaba a que fuera una broma.

\- Y ¿Dónde nos vemos? – Tonks se acercó a él con cuidado, hablando igual de bajito.

\- Hogsmeade, Cabeza de Puerco, a las una de la tarde.

Ella le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano y se marchó. Esperó a su compañero Savage apoyada en el escritorio de él, tirando un marco que había encima de la mesa.

Kingsley suspiró. Era una mujer muy intuitiva e inteligente. Y poseía una habilidad innata como metamorfomaga que la convertía en una excelente auror, a pesar de lo torpe que podía ser en ocasiones. Pero descendía de una de las familias más oscuras de Gran Bretaña. Aun así, Moody la quería reclutar. A fin de cuentas, él la conocía mejor que nadie. Mañana saldrían de dudas.

* * *

Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas pensando en lo que le había dicho Kingsley ¿Un asunto secreto? ¿Y ella? Tonks era realista. Era novata prácticamente, solo hacía un año que se había convertido en auror, tras superar los entrenamientos brillantemente. Caminaba por el pintoresco pueblo sumida en sus pensamientos. Podía ver a lo lejos la silueta de Hogwarts y cantidad de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza.

Llego al Cabeza de Puerco, el cual no había cambiado en absoluto. Siempre le desagradó el letrero del puerco sangrando. Esperaba sinceramente que su interior sí que hubiera mejorado un poco.

Abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado. Pues no, no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo el lugar oscuro, lúgubre y con olor a cabras que recordaba. Al menos no hacia tanto calor en el interior como en la calle.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada de la barra, cerca de una de las ventanas. Kingsley estaba siendo impuntual lo que la ponía nerviosa. Miró hacia la barra, donde el tabernero limpiaba una jarra con un paño mientras la miraba a ella fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada y observó el resto del pub. No había mucha gente y la que había se notaba que quería pasar desapercibida. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Tonks empezaba a quedarse sin uñas, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, sobresaltándola.

Kingsley Shacklebolt venía acompañado de otro mago, alto, delgado, con gafas y pelirrojo, aunque ya se estaba quedando calvo. Se acercaron a su mesa.

\- Hola Nymphadora. Perdón por llegar tarde ¿serias tan amable de seguirnos?

El mago de color le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y acto seguido los tres se dirigieron hacia el tabernero.

\- ¿Todo listo Aberforth? – dijo Kingsley.

\- Sí, sí. Pasad dentro – dijo el tabernero señalando el interior de una estancia trasera – Tenéis la red flu preparada.

La habitación era más grande de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Tenía varias estanterías con distintas copas de latón, botellas y jarras. Una mesa con varias sillas, una chimenea y un gran cuadro de una joven muchacha pelirroja que se movía curiosa.

\- Arthur, tú primero – Kingsley le dio los polvos flu al mago pelirrojo.

Nymphadora observaba todo detenidamente mientras el mago llamado Arthur se introducía dentro de la chimenea.

\- ¡A la Madriguera! – el pelirrojo desapareció entre las llamas.

\- Bien ¿has escuchado Tonks?

\- Sí, sí – Tonks cogió un puñadito de polvos flu y se metió dentro de la chimenea. Antes de arrojar los polvos, se quedó mirando a Kingsley el cual le devolvió la mirada sonriendo – En fin… ¡a la Madriguera!

Tras viajar por toda la red flu, dando vueltas y vueltas, apareció en la sala de una casa bastante rural y coqueta. Toda de madera y abarrotada de cosas. Tosió levemente.

\- ¡Aquí niña! – un hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina la llamó.

\- ¿Moody? Que… – Tonks gesticulaba asombrada. Alastor Moody, ex auror y su examinador en el programa de auror, le miraba con su ojo mágico, el cual se movía sin parar. A su lado estaba el pelirrojo que se llamaba Arthur y junto a él, una mujer regordeta y también pelirroja. Kingsley apareció detrás suya, tropezando con ella.

\- ¡Nymphadora, quieres venir y sentarte! – Moody dio varias veces con su bastón en el suelo. Ella le obedeció sin rechistar y sin gruñirle porque le llamara por su nombre.

\- ¡Hola querida! Soy Molly Weasley y este es mi marido, Arthur. Estás en nuestra casa – la mujer se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Weasley? ¿Cómo Bill y Charlie Weasley?

\- Son nuestros hijos mayores – sonrió Molly – ¿Los conoces?

\- Coincidí con ellos en Hogwarts. Estaba en el mismo año que Charlie, pero yo estaba en Hufflepuff. Nos llevábamos bastante bien…

\- Dejémonos de cháchara inútil y vayamos al grano de una vez – Moody gesticuló hacia Tonks – Lord Voldemort ha regresado. Está enterito, de una sola pieza. Dispuesto a continuar sus asuntos por donde los dejó. Y tenemos que hacer algo…

Tonks miraba a Moody con la boca abierta. Pasaba su mirada de él a Shacklebolt y del mago de color, al matrimonio Weasley.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es La Orden del Fénix, Nymphadora? –Moody le miraba con ambos ojos, aunque su ojo mágico se movía como si le estuviera haciendo un examen.

\- ¿La…la Orden del Fénix? – todos en la sala le miraban – Era… era una sociedad fundada por Albus Dumbledore durante la guerra, para luchar contra Voldemort ¿no?

\- Exactamente, Tonks – Kingsley le asintió amablemente – Pues, la Orden ha vuelto a reunirse…

\- … y queremos que formes parte de ella – Moody dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo que se sobresaltaran todos.

\- Esto no será una de tus locuras ¿No Moody?

\- ¡Esto no es para tomárselo a broma, niña! –Moody se había puesto en pie – ¡El mayor asesino psicópata de la historia ha regresado! ¡Y tú ministerio piensa que es mentira!

\- ¡Alastor, no hace falta que le grites! – Molly estaba mirando de mala gana al ex auror.

\- ¡Me lo tomo en serio! Y no es mí ministerio. Pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? Dumbledore decidió reunir a la Orden en cuanto Potter regresó de ese maldito laberinto. Y quiere rodearse de gente de confianza. Magos y brujas dispuestos a luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Y ahora también, contra el ministerio.

\- Te queremos a ti, Tonks. Confiamos en ti – Kingsley hablaba tranquilamente –Eras solo una niña la última vez, pero, la guerra también te golpeó, a ti y a tú familia.

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien. Y por eso, siempre tuve claro que sería un auror. Para encerrar a todos los magos tenebrosos que pudiera. A todos, sin importar quienes fueran…

\- Si decides entrar, tienes que saber que es peligroso y no podrás hablar con nadie de esto ¿entiendes? – dijo Moody.

\- ¿Ni si quiera con mis padres?

\- Contra más gente esté involucrada, más arriesgado es todo – Moody negaba con la cabeza.

\- Creo que Dumbledore no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que Andrómeda y Ted Tonks sepan que la Orden ha vuelto a funcionar, Moody –el ex auror miró a Kingsley de mala gana – Solo eso y que formas parte de ella. Entonces ¿aceptas?

\- ¡Acepto! – Tonks no se lo pensó ni un segundo.

\- Tonks, antes de nada, hay algo que tenemos que contarte. En la Orden hay un integrante…

\- Sirius Black forma parte de la Orden. Es inocente, siempre lo fue – Moody lo soltó a bocajarro.

Tonks soltó una risa escandalosa. Negó con la cabeza mientras los miraba a todos, pero, en seguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía pinta de ser una broma. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

* * *

Seguía a Moody por un oscuro callejón en el Londres muggle. A pesar de tener una prótesis en la pierna, el ex auror andaba muy deprisa. Le seguía nerviosa. Se colocó un mechón de pelo rosa tras la oreja y se abrochó bien la túnica negra con tachuelas. Tropezó con Moody que se había detenido detrás de unos arbustos que estaban delante de una plaza. Había unas casas adosadas de ladrillos oscuros. Observó la numeración de las casas. Pasaba del 11 al 13.

\- Toma Nymphadora, lee esto y destrúyelo – Moody le entregó un papel.

\- Te vuelvo a decir Moody que no me llames Nymphadora ¿quieres? – miró el papel que le había dado – El cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place…

En cuanto terminó de decirlo,apareció una casa ante sus ojos, el numero doce. Moody salió de detrás del seto y Tonks le siguió. Subieron los escalones en la entrada de la casa.

Las paredes de la fachada estaban sucias y las ventanas mugrientas. La maltrecha puerta tenía la pintura negra estropeada y arañada. La aldaba de la puerta formaba una serpiente retorcida. Tenía timbre, pero no cerradura ni buzón. Moody golpeo en la puerta con la varita. Se escucharon varios clicks metálicos, la puerta se abrió con un crujido.

\- ¡Vamos, entra! – Moody empujó a Tonks hacia dentro. Miró hacia la calle antes de cerrar la puerta.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y olía a humedad y polvo. Parecía como si llevará mucho tiempo abandonada. Moody hizo que las lámparas de gas de la casa se encendieran, dando una escasa y tenebrosa luz. El papel de la pared estaba medio despegado y estaba todo lleno de telarañas. Tonks lo observaba todo con detenimiento. Al fondo había una puerta semi cerrada de la que salía luz.

\- Es un poco lúgubre ¿no? – Tonks miraba los cuadros de las paredes y las cabezas reducidas de los elfos domésticos. Tropezó ligeramente con un paragüero con forma de pata de troll.

\- Ese es un término bastante suave para definir a esta casa – se abrieron paso por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Ojoloco la abrió del todo – Vaya, esperaba a más gente aquí. Hola Remus.

Moody se había quedado en la puerta, por lo que Tonks, solo podía ver parte del interior de la estancia y una figura moverse. El hombre se paró delante de Ojoloco. Tenía el pelo claro, pero con abundantes canas a pesar de verse joven. Varias arrugas surcaban su rostro.

\- Hola Ojoloco. Ahora mismo estoy solo. Bueno, con Sirius. Hace un rato se fue Emmelince hacia Downing Street, Mundungus anda por ahí haciendo Dios sabe qué y Hestia se fue al puerto a hablar con un confidente.

\- En fin, ya la conocerán los demás. Remus, te presento al nuevo fichaje de la Orden –agarró a Tonks y la colocó a su lado algo bruscamente. Ella le miró de mala gana – Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Encantado, Nymphadora. Soy Remus Lupin – le estrechó la mano suavemente.

\- Igualmente Remus. Pero, de verdad, no me llames Nymphadora, solo Tonks – Remus asintió con una ligera sonrisa en la boca.

\- ¿Dónde está Sirius? –preguntó Moody.

\- Arriba, dándole de comer a Buckbeak – Ojoloco salió por la puerta sin decir nada y subió las escaleras.

Remus y Tonks se quedaron solos. La bruja se movía nerviosa. Remus la observó detenidamente.

\- ¿Te apetece una taza de té, Tonks?

\- Si, por favor. Realmente la necesito – él le indicó que se sentara, mientras preparaba la infusión. Tomó asiento en una silla de madera destartalada, que hacia juego con la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Leche, azúcar o limón? – se giró.

\- Azúcar, dos terrones.

\- Así que, tenemos otro auror entre nuestras filas – le señaló la insignia – Junto a Kingsley, vas a tener un papel bastante relevante para la Orden. Es importante tener a gente infiltrada en el ministerio – Tonks prestaba atención a todos los movimientos de Remus. Se percató de la sutileza con la que organizaba las cosas.

\- Remus ¿eh? Me gusta tú nombre – dijo Tonks sin dejar de observarlo.

\- Nymphadora me parece muy melodioso, es bonito – el agua se estaba calentando. Remus no se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Te parece bonito? – puso una mueca de desagrado – Bueno, tú no me llames así y tu integridad física no correrá peligro.

Terminó de preparar el té y se sentó al lado de Tonks sonriendo. Le dio una de las dos humeantes tazas que llevaba.

\- Hum ¡Delicioso! ¡Muy bueno! Créeme, estoy acostumbrada a tomar té. Mi madre es una especialista.

\- Es té de Darjeeling. Reconozco que soy bastante aficionado a él, cuando puedo permitírmelo – eso último lo dijo algo apesadumbrado. Remus miró su taza, se rascó el mentón y dio un sorbo – Andrómeda es tú madre, ¿no?

\- ¡Si! La Black repudiada.

\- Sirius siempre hablaba mucho de su prima favorita…

\- Sirius – Tonks se encontraba algo incomoda y nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo, después de tanto tiempo pensando que era un traidor. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Remus.

Tonks no pudo contestar. Moody bajaba las escaleras despotricando – ¡Lo que tú digas Sirius! Siempre el dichoso hipogrifo. Solo le falta dormir con él. Hoy está de un humor de perros… ¡Humor de perros! – el ex auror se carcajeó.

\- Maldita sea Ojoloco. No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa por conocer a la nueva – se oían pasos por las escaleras.

Tonks se había levantado a toda prisa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Remus la siguió y se colocó a su lado. Moody estaba a los pies de la escalera apoyado sobre su bastón.

\- Ya que estoy aquí encerrado todos los dichosos días, voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana y… – se paró en seco en los últimos escalones. Contempló a Tonks de arriba abajo. Un ligero color asomó por sus pálidas mejillas y sus labios se suavizaron.

Tonks en cambio, miraba a Sirius como si fuera un fantasma. Y bien podía parecerlo. Su cara, pálida, angulosa y con alguna marca, junto a sus ojos grises hundidos le daban un aspecto cadavérico. La barba de varios días lo hacían ver áspero. Aun así, todavía podía ver algo del atractivo joven que una vez fue.

Un silenció incomodo se instaló. Todo el mundo estaba expectante. Remus miró a su amigo y a Tonks.

\- Creo que será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca ¿Vienes Moody?

\- No. Tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Albus me está esperando.

Remus y Moody se habían marchado. Tonks miraba el suelo, aunque de reojo observaba a Sirius. Este seguía quieto en el mismo sitio. Parecía que iba a hablar, pero terminaba cerrando la boca. Al final, rompió el silencio.

\- No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, Nymphadora, ¡Mírate! – el recordaba a una pequeña revoltosa a la que llevaba a caballito sobre su espalda. Y ahora tenía delante a toda una mujer. Su cara en forma de corazón, el pelo rosa y sus chispeantes ojos no habían cambiado. Se acercó a ella tímidamente. Movía sus brazos con torpeza. No sabía si le dejaría darle un abrazo. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Tonks se tiró encima de él y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

\- ¡Maldición Sirius! Te eché mucho de menos – Tonks lloraba sobre su hombro.

\- Lo siento Nymphadora – dijo Sirius con la voz entre cortada, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

\- ¡No tienes que sentir nada Sirius! – Tonks se había separado de él y lo miraba enfurruñada aún con las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Vamos a sentarnos mejor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – le pasó la mano por la mejilla quitándole las lágrimas y le indicó que pasara a la cocina – Vaya, te iba a ofrecer algo de beber, pero veo que Remus ya te dio uno de sus tés.

\- Si. Fue muy amable. Estaba algo nerviosa…

\- Típico de Remus. Lo soluciona todo tomando té. Yo si voy a tomar algo, y fuerte ¡Kreacher! – con un gran crack apareció un viejo elfo domestico con cara de malas pulgas.

\- ¿Ha llamado amo?

\- Si Kreacher. Tráeme un vaso y la botella de whisky de fuego – miró con furia al elfo.

\- Por supuesto amo… – el elfo se dio la media vuelta – maldito traidor, que le rompió el corazón a mi ama. Tengo que servir a asquerosos traidores de sangre…

\- ¡Kreacher! – gritó Sirius. El elfo desapareció.

\- Vaya, es igual de siniestro que el resto de la casa. Psss… ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Tonks.

\- Bienvenida a la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Era la casa de mis padres.

\- Oh… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – observó a su alrededor. Con otro crack, Kreacher volvió con la botella y el vaso. La dejó en la mesa y se marchó.

\- ¡Salud! – Sirius se bebió el contenido del vaso de un tirón – esto está mejor – miró a la hija de su prima – No sé por dónde empezar, Nymphadora.

\- ¿Qué tal si empiezas por no llamarme así?

\- Así ¿cómo?

\- Por ese nombre que mi madre, seguramente en algún momento de locura, decidió ponerme.

\- Yo creo que te queda muy bien…

\- Solo Tonks, por favor.

\- Bueno, como quieras, pero, es un poco raro – Sirius volvió a rellenar su vaso – Me parece mentira que esté hablando contigo. En mi cabeza sigues siendo un torbellino amante de las galletas…

\- Es algo que no ha cambiado.

\- Además de extremadamente torpe – continuó Sirius.

\- Eso, por desgracia, tampoco ha cambiado – Tonks se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Un auror torpe? En serio… – Sirius empezó a carcajearse sonoramente.

\- ¡Oye! Menos risas. He sido la única que pudo entrar en el programa de aurores desde hace años – le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el mentón mientras seguía riéndose, sin dejar de mirar a Tonks. Dios, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso, de verdad. Tus padres no cabrían en sí.

\- A papá le falto ir anunciándolo en cualquier oportunidad que tenía. Mamá en cambio, bueno, estaba contenta porque lo había logrado. Pero no lo aprobó. Dice que es demasiado peligroso.

\- Tú madre actúa como cualquier madre haría, bueno, cualquiera que no fuera la mia, claro – una mirada llena de resentimiento cruzó la cara de Sirius – Debiste ser prefecta o Premio Anual, por lo menos. No resulté ser una mala influencia para ti, después de todo.

\- ¿Yo? Nunca llegué a ser prefecta, la jefa de mi casa decía que me faltaba algo…

\- ¿El qué?

\- La capacidad de comportarme – dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Sirius se recostará sobre la silla sin dejar de mirarla – me gustaba demasiado gastar bromas, enfurecer a Filch, llevar la contraria a la señora Pince y andurrear por donde no debía. Hufflepuff perdió bastantes puntos por mi culpa.

\- Bueno, ser prefecto no impide que uno sea travieso. Remus es un buen ejemplo de ello.

\- ¿Lupin? – dijo Tonks.

\- Si ¿No lo recuerdas? Te he contado miles de historias de las travesuras que hacíamos en el colegio, mis amigos y yo.

\- Espera ¡Espera! ¡Si! Claro, ya decía que su nombre me era muy familiar, ¡Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew! – dijo Tonks con los ojos muy abiertos, pero en seguida su gesto cambió – Un momento, Pettigrew…

Sirius soltó un improperio al escuchar el nombre de Pettigrew. Se tomó otro vaso de whisky. Tonks se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en el hombre.

\- ¿Que pasó Sirius?

\- Pasó que Peter resulto ser una asquerosa rata traidora de mierda. Él era el topo que había en la Orden – se levantó de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina – Fui un completo imbécil.

\- Sirius, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. ¿Cómo ibas a imaginarlo? Es imposible…

\- Tuve mucha imaginación para culpar a otro. No Nymphadora. No tengo escusas. Yo convencí a Lily y James de que eligieran a Peter como Guardián Secreto en lugar de a mí. Yo los condené a muerte.

\- Así que, Peter Pettigrew era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter. No tú – Tonks apoyó los codos sobre la mesa poniendo sus manos en la frente – Pero incluso Dumbledore testificó…

Sirius se volvió a sentar en frente de Tonks. Empezó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente. Le cogió de las manos.

\- Nunca se informó a nadie del cambio, ni siquiera a Dumbledore. Ni si quiera a Remus… – agachó la cabeza.

La puerta de la cocina de abrió. Remus entró con cuidado, no queriendo molestar. Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con cara de culpabilidad. Este los observó cuidadosamente.

\- Siento la interrupción. Solo vine a por mí té. Me lo deje en mi afán de salir lo más deprisa posible. Lo cojo y me voy.

\- No Remus, quédate – dijo Sirius. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentará a su lado. Casi rogando.

Tonks no perdió de vista la interacción entre los dos hombres. Para ser un buen auror, la capacidad de observación era algo esencial. Estaba claro que había algún asunto no resuelto entre ambos. Remus obedeció y apartó la silla para sentarse. Le sonrió ligeramente a Tonks al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Nadie lo sabía, así que, era obvio que toda la culpa caería sobre mí. Pero en ese momento no pensé en ello. Solo quería encontrar a Peter y matarlo.

\- Y lo encontraste – dijo Tonks, mirando de Sirius a Remus.

\- Si, lo hice. Vaya si lo hice. Pero, volví a subestimarlo. De forma muy teatral se hizo la víctima, me culpó y voló toda la calle. El muy cabrón se cortó un dedo antes de convertirse en rata y largarse – empezó a reírse de una manera un tanto histérica, como en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se convirtió en rata? ¡Qué! – Tonks estaba con la boca abierta, sin entender nada.

\- Era un animago – esta vez fue Remus quien contestó – Uno ilegal.

\- Como James. Y como yo.

En ese momento Sirius se transformó en un gran perro negro. Saltó hacia Tonks a la que tomó desprevenida, haciendo que ambos acabarán en el suelo. Empezó a darle grandes lametazos en la cara.

\- ¡No! ¡Sirius! ¡Para! – Tonks se ría mientras intentaba quitarse al gran perro de encima – ¡Me haces cosquillas!

\- Sirius siempre fue un perro bastante cargante. Aun así, lo era menos que en su forma humana – Remus observaba divertido la escena.

El perro levanto las orejas y se quedó observando a su amigo con mala cara. Tras un segundo volvió a darle lametazos. Al final Tonks consiguió quitárselo de encima. Sirius volvió a ser el mismo.

\- Puaj, que asco – Tonks se limpiaba la cara de las babas del perro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te lamen la cara? ¿O cualquier otra zona? – Sirius levantó una ceja – Por cierto ¿Tienes novio?

Tonks le dio un empujón, con la cara totalmente roja, así como las puntas de su cabello. Sirius no dejaba de reírse.

\- Te lo dije. A unas malas, preferible su versión perruna. Al menos no habla – dijo Remus un poco incómodo.

\- Olvidando lo que acabas de decir, pues no pienso hablarte de ese terreno en absoluto ¿Cómo diablos os hicisteis animagos? ¿Y por qué?

Sirius miró de soslayo a Remus, quedándose repentinamente serio – Estábamos en el colegio. Y él porqué, es un poco complicado de explicar.

\- ¿Tú también eres un animago ilegal? – le preguntó Tonks a Remus.

\- No. Yo no – dijo lentamente con su voz ronca.

Ella notó que había cambiado el tono. Así que decidió no seguir por ahí. Fuera lo que fuera, suponía que acabaría averiguándolo, pero no ahora.

\- He estado doce años encerrado en Azkaban injustamente – Sirius volvió a hablar sorprendiendo a Remus y Tonks – Todas las noches soñaba que atrapaba a esa rata. Era una venganza tan dulce. Si sobreviví, fue simplemente por eso, venganza – se frotó nerviosamente las manos – Y por Harry.

\- No sé cómo asimilará mamá todo esto cuando se lo diga. Es tan increíble. ¡Todo! Incluyendo que formo parte de la Orden del Fénix.

\- Como lo tomó Andrómeda, quiero decir, mi encarcelación – Sirius había pensado miles de veces en su prima.

\- Le rompiste el corazón, Sirius.

Sirius la miró tristemente. Se pasó los dedos por los ojos y empezó a sollozar. Remus le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

Tonks pensó seriamente como iba a afrontar la conversación con su madre. Ya le sentó bastante mal que se convirtiera en auror debido a los peligros con los que tenía que lidiar. Así que, ya se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que formaba parte de una sociedad secreta y un poco suicida que luchaba contra Voldemort. Y sin olvidar a Sirius. Iba a ser memorable.

* * *

**Julio 1995**

Andrómeda estaba inquieta. Conocia perfectamente a su hija y esta cena no era casualidad. Desde que vivía por su cuenta, difícilmente conseguía que los visitará los domingos. La última vez que salió de ella algo parecido, fue para anunciarles que salía con el bajista de un grupo de música, cuyo nombre no recordaba. Un auténtico lunático. Así que, temía que era lo que podía contarles esa noche.

El sonido de la chimenea y de un jarrón romperse le indicó que su hija había hecho acto de presencia en la sala de estar. Tonks se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

\- He traído vino de saúco para la cena – saludó a sus progenitores con la mano.

\- Es perfecto para el cordero – Andrómeda le hizo un gesto de aprobación – Ayuda a tu padre a terminar de poner la mesa.

Ted y Nymphadora llevaban las copas para el vino y los cubiertos. Los colocaron en la mesa y se sentaron a ella.

\- ¿Cómo encuentras el trabajo Dora? – Ted miraba a su hija orgullosamente.

\- Pues… inverosímil. Si, esa sería la palabra – abrió la botella de vino y se sirvió un poco. Prefería estar un poco entonada. Andrómeda llegó con el cordero en una bandeja. Ted empezó a servir la comida. Tonks rompió el silencio.

\- Esto, papá, mamá, tengo algo que contaros…

\- Dios mío – Andrómeda se llevó una mano a la frente – Cada vez que dices esa frase, hija, tiemblo – Tonks hizo caso omiso al comentario de su madre.

\- Dromeda – Ted le hizo un gesto de reproche a su esposa.

\- Bueno, vosotros sabéis que, se dice que Voldemort ha regresado. Bueno Dumbledore y Potter lo dicen…

\- Suficiente para creer en ello.

\- Pero el ministerio no piensa así. No va a mover un dedo contra las supuestas mentiras que ellos están vertiendo. Y si ha vuelto, alguien tiene que intentar pararle los pies. Así que, si las fuerzas oficiales no hacen nada, otros lo harán – Andrómeda la miraba suspicazmente. Sujetaba la servilleta con fuerza – Albus Dumbledore ha vuelto a reunir a la Orden del Fénix y yo soy parte de ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – Andrómeda había dado un golpe en la mesa – Se perfectamente lo que es la Orden del Fénix y no voy a dejar que…

\- Lo siento mamá, pero soy una adulta, no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Es mi decisión. Cuando decidí formar parte de los aurores, juré que lucharía contra todo y todos los que hicieran el mal.

\- Si, cuando te hiciste auror, con lo que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo. ¿Es que quieres que te maten?

\- No mamá, no quiero que me maten, pero alguien tiene que luchar. ¿No lo entiendes? No estamos hablando de una amenaza cualquiera, ¡Es Voldemort! Si no le plantamos cara, todo nuestro mundo, nuestras vidas…

\- Dora, si estás segura que tu lugar está en la Orden del Fénix, es ahí donde debes de seguir – Ted sonrió despacio a su hija.

\- Si, muy bien Ted. Aliéntala ¡Como siempre!

\- Mamá, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Vamos, no te preocupes, de momento solo paso información del ministerio, nada peligroso.

\- Pues si ya no hay vuelta atrás, no hay nada más que hablar – dijo Andrómeda tajantemente. Estaba furiosa.

Tonks miró a su padre y jugueteó con el tenedor. Andrómeda se iba a poner a comer, pero vio la expresión que tenía su hija. Dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa, suspirando. Aun había

más. Nymphadora se rascó ligeramente la nariz.

\- Hay otra cosa que quería deciros – resopló – Es sobre Sirius Black – Andrómeda abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Lo han atrapado al fin?

\- Eh… no exactamente. Sirius…forma parte de la Orden del Fénix – se reiría de la cara que habían puesto sus padres si la situación no fuera tan seria.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo que forma parte de la Orden? ¿Es una broma? – dijo Andrómeda molesta.

\- No es ninguna broma. Sirius es inocente. Nunca hizo nada por lo que se le acusó. ¿Crees que Albus Dumbledore incluiría a un asesino en la organización que él mismo ha creado para luchar contra los mortifagos?

\- Pero, eso es imposible. No puede ser – Andrómeda se encontraba en un estado de shock. Llevaba catorce años con la idea de que Sirius era un asesino. ¿Y ahora resulta que era inocente? – ¿Le…le has visto?

\- Si. Es una sombra del Sirius que conocimos. Pero, cuando hablas con él, todavía conserva algo de esa chispa que le caracterizaba. No puede salir del cuartel de la Orden, por su seguridad y eso lo tiene de bastante mal humor. Me pregunta por ti…

Andrómeda quería articular palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba emocionada. Podía recuperar a su primo favorito. Su única familia, aparte de Ted y Nymphadora.

Tonks se marchó a su apartamento todavía algo inquieta tras la cena. Andrómeda, sentada en el borde de su cama, sacó una caja de debajo. Dentro de ella había varias fotografías. Cogió una de ellas con cuidado. Pasó la mano por encima. Una Andrómeda adolescente estaba con un Sirius más pequeño ayudándolo a abrir los regalos de Navidad. La sonrisa de la Andrómeda mayor rivalizaba con la de su versión más joven.

* * *

**¡BOOM! Andrómeda acaba de despertar...**

**Se agradecen los comentarios, bueno o malos, nos dan vida a los escritores y nos sacan una sonrisa.**


	5. Aclaración

Hola queridos lectores. Ya veis que esto no es una actualización, (lo siento por los que seguís la historia) y no sé cuándo tendrá una. Me he quedado totalmente en blanco con este fic, desde hace muchos meses y lo fui dejando, dando prioridad a otras ideas.

Además, tras una lectura, siento que necesita una edición bastante profunda, quizás salvando el primer capítulo.

No me gusta dejar las historias a medias, ahora mismo estoy inmersa en una idea sobre Teddy en su primer año en Hogwarts y es larga, tiene 10 capítulos ya escritos y preveo más, pero como no tengo un ritmo claro de escritura no la subiré hasta que no la tenga acabada y pueda tener una subida regular de actualizaciones.

Eso es lo que me pasó con Redención y he aprendido la lección. Tengo algunos borradores que espero en un futuro, volver a retomar. No quiero que engrose la lista de las muchas historias inacabadas que hay en esta pagina.

Un saludo a todos y espero que estos oscuros momentos que vivimos no os estén afectando.


End file.
